


Rocketman

by LeftMyHeartInGotham



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Barry’s smitten, Crushes, Gen, Iris West and Diana Prince are great, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:40:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftMyHeartInGotham/pseuds/LeftMyHeartInGotham
Summary: Barry always felt welcome within the Justice League. He wasn’t part of the core three, he was added on later. Yet one day Diana decided to take Barry alongside her, Bruce and Clark to meet a new possible member of the league.Diana said his name is Hal, and she thinks Barry would get along with him.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is also a song title by Elton John.

Barry could tell just from the outside of the bar that it was going to be packed. He was currently sitting in the back of Diana’s car as she was fixing her lipstick. It was a shade called Carmine. It suited her. Barry averted his attention from Diana to the outside of the bar. Why so many people?

As if he was able to read Barry’s mind, Bruce spoke up. “Read that they just opened up. The ‘Moonlight Hideout’.”

“That sounds like a speak easy.” Clark said, from his spot beside Barry in the back.

“Could be part of the appeal. Although, I don’t think Hal would go to a-“ She pauses. “No, he would go to a speak easy.”

“What does this ‘Hal’ guy look like?” Bruce asks, diverting his gaze from the bar to Diana.

She sighs, placing a hand on his arm. “We aren’t here ‘cause he’s some type of criminal. He’s a friend of mine. He’s part of a group that helped out the Amazonians. Very... righteous men and women. Great warriors. I think he’d make a great addition to the team.”

“So we’re meeting him at a bar?” Clark asks, making eye contact with Diana through the rear view mirror.

“He’s a... character. But there’s a method to his madness. Some people may be quick to judge but he’s went through a lot.”

Clark nods, breaking the eye contact. “So, are we waiting for him?”

“I’m ready to go when you are.”

By the time Diana finished the word ‘you’ Barry was already out of the car and half way towards the bar. It wasn’t his scene but he thought the quicker they get in, the quicker they get out.

Barry had looked back and saw Bruce closing the door of the car. Despite the fact this was some new bar he still dressed like a billionaire. A button-up shirt and pleated pants. Both Barry and Clark went the exact opposite, they had both chosen jeans as part of their go to bar outfit.

“You can go ahead.” Diana stated, waving one hand forward.

Barry looked up at the sign for the bar, clad with a giant neon moon that looked like it was asleep. He already felt a deep sense of anxiety in his stomach, a mix of pain and nausea. Yet, he walked in anyway.

The music immediately hit his ears, the bass so loud he could feel it in his chest. From Barry’s not musically inclined perspective, he thought it had good guitar and vocals. He couldn’t really name why but he just liked the song. It wasn’t really one he’d place in the middle of a bar but some how it worked.

“Do I wanna know? If this feelin' flows both ways?Sad to see you go, was sorta hopin' that you’d stay.  
Baby, we both know that the nights were mainly made for sayin' things that you can't say tomorrow day.*”

Barry found himself looking throughout the crowd. There were roughly 80 to 100 people crowed around the medium sized building. He never got a description of Hal, yet he still got kept his eye out for someone who could fit what he does know about the other man. 

The moment Barry turned around he ran into Clark’s chest. The taller man placed one hand on Barry’s shoulder.

“Are you okay? You zoned out.”

“What?” Barry asked, confusion on his face.

“And that was Do I Wanna Know? by Arctic Monkeys! Requested by a Miss. Laurie who didn’t give their last name.” The woman behind the DJ booth said, before playing the next song.

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just got lost in the music.” He says, smiling. Was it a lie? Yes. Was he zoned out for no reason except nerves? Yup. He wasn’t going to ruin a good time just because this wasn’t his scene.

Clark returned the smile and walked Barry to a booth Diana and Bruce were already sitting at. Clark sat to Diana’s left whereas Barry did the opposite, sitting to Bruce & Diana’s right.

A waitress in a low cut top came over, asking the group what they wanted to drink. Clark ordered a normal beer, Diana a Daiquiri, Bruce a water and Barry ordered what ever the special is. The waitress did say the name of the drink he ordered but he didn’t really hear it. The drink had something to do with Vodka though.

After a few moments of silence a male voice called out. “Diana!”

Diana turned to find the source of the voice and once she did, Clark moved to let her out of the booth and she hugged them. 

All three of the men at the table were trying to tell what type of person he was by his outfit. He was wearing jeans, a shirt with the Green Lantern logo on it and a leather bomber jacket on top of that. The jacket had the last name ‘Jordan’ on it, so Barry assumes that’s his last name. Something Jordan. Probably the Hal dude Diana was going to introduce them to.

Diana walked Hal to the booth with one hand on his arm. “This is my friend, Hal Jordan. Hal, these are my other friends. Bruce Wayne.” She states, pointing to Bruce, who was still sizing Hal up. Neither man said anything. It was almost like an alpha male fight but, Diana was quick to move on.

“Barry Allen.” She points to Barry which causes him to awkwardly raise one of his hands, as if a roll call.

Hal smiles and offers Barry a handshake. It was brief and formal. Which seemed to oppose the personality Diana described.

“And last but not least, Clark Kent.”

Clark was stilling standing up from letting Diana pass.

Hal still offered to shake his hand with a smile on his face. The height difference between Hal and Clark wasn’t much yet, Clark still was slightly taller than him.

“Do you mind if I sit beside you?” Hal asks, pointing to the padded booth seat that Diana just shimmied past. Clark nods in response.

Clark sat beside Diana, leaving Hal on the edge, directly across from Barry.

“So, what do you do for work, Barry?” Hal asked.


	2. 2

“Forensics.” Barry said before returning the question to Hal. “You?”

“Pilot.” Hal smiled, one that didn’t fully meet his eyes before nodding the waitress over and asking for a beer.

Which lead Barry to wonder. The fake smile was probably because they don’t know each other, right?

Diana, Clark, and Bruce feel into nearly effortless chit-chat. Barry was left looking down at his drink in the middle of an awkward pause.

He could tell the liquid in the cup was in fact vodka but there was a giant red piece of ice in the middle. He slightly poked at it with his index finger. It was most likely harmless.

“Trying something new?” Hal asked Barry.

Barry decided that if he were to be a possible league member, it would be great to start as friends. “I couldn’t really hear her that well.” He shrugged, causing Hal to chuckle.

“You have freezies when you were a kid? Well it’s kinda like that.”

Barry raises an eyebrow. “I don’t think freezies look like this.” He raises his glass.

“It should be as soft as freezies. I swear.” Hal raises one hand in the air. As he does so, the waitress comes over and places Hal’s beer in front of him.

In that moment Barry decides that he should be trustworthy enough. He is friends with Diana, after all.

Barry picks up the drink and slowly takes a bite of the red ice, it easily breaking under the tiniest amount of pressure.

“How is it?” Hal asks, before taking a sip of his own beer.

“I think it’s cherry?” Barry says which comes out as more question than an answer.

Hal hums some response before looking out over the dance floor.

Another pause in the conversation happens in which Barry feels extremely awkward yet, Hal remains sitting there with no signs of discomfort.

After a few seconds Barry grabs his phone and starts playing some random game he doesn’t remember downloading. It was a match four game, one of the several that were made about fixing up houses. It seemed so simple yet it was addicting.

When Barry looked up from his phone, he saw Hal and Clark talking. If he tried to eaves drop he most likely would hear the two men talking about what it’s like on the surface of Venus. Even though he couldn’t hear their conversation, he noticed something odd about Hal.

On the middle finger of his right hand, he had a Green Lantern Corp ring.

While Barry shouldn’t be too surprised, (they were here to include him in the league after all.) he still had fifty questions in his brain. Mainly: is he wearing his own logo as a shirt?

Diana was right, he was a character. Yet, something about him had Barry entranced.

“Do you want to dance?” Hal asked, snapping Barry away from his own thoughts.

He looked to where Hal was standing, at the head of the table. He wasn’t speaking to anyone in particular. More like the whole group.

“Uh, I’ll dance.” Barry says before looking at the rest of the group, silently wondering if he’s just sealed his fate.

Diana and Bruce were holding hands. Bruce was staring forward but not towards Hal, most likely not wanting to dance. Diana was smiling and talking with Clark, using her free hand to motion.

“You guys have fun! Me and Clark will join you in a second.”

As much as Barry respected Diana, she really was like the group’s mom at some points.

“And now we’re gonna change things up a bit with: Crybaby by The Neighbourhood.”

Hal walks the two of them onto the dance floor. It was filled with people who were either half or fully drunk. What under normal circumstances would be considered nice dance moves now seemed to be extremely sloppy. The small area of dance floor Hal found could probably comfortably fit three people. So there was enough elbow room for both men.

“You okay?” Hal says, turning to face Barry.

He just met this guy, it can’t be a crush. So no need to act so weird. Act like he’s a colleague. “I was thinking.”

Hal looks curious but doesn’t press Barry for answers.

“I can’t dance.” Barry lies. It seems to make more sense then what was actually going on in Barry’s head.

“Don’t worry. Dancing isn’t about being the best. It’s about just having fun.”

Barry decides to take Hal’s advice and calm down. He decides to focus on the music and just dance along.

“I can't take it, I'm inpatient, tell me baby  
Now I know, you should go  
I know I'll fall in love with you, baby  
And that's not what I wanna do.”*

Barry notices the two of them slowly getting closer as they dance. Barry knows that he wasn’t doing it on purpose. It was even like a slow dancing song.

“Barry?” Diana yells over the noise of the crowd, suddenly at his side. Was he really that caught up in dancing? “Iris called for you.”

“Sorry.” Barry says, turning to from Diana to Hal. “I got to go.”

Barry pushes his way through the crowd before Hal can say anything in response. If Barry looked back, he would of seen Hal extend an arm out towards him, hoping to get him to stay.

Once outside Barry takes a deep breath, letting the cool air fill his lungs before he decides to run home. Him and Iris can talk in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * These are lyrics from Crybaby by The Neighbourhood

**Author's Note:**

> *Is a lyric from Do I Want To Know? by Arctic Monkeys


End file.
